


burning pages

by glitterdiable (brujadelmar)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/glitterdiable
Summary: So when Tayce decided to drink champagne at midnight and shot her that look, knowing pretty well that everyone else was sleeping but them, A’Whora’s heart skipped a beat.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	burning pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorange/gifts).



> Not revised

* * *

It was a bittersweet feeling, the way Tayce looked at her. It gave her power, control, even if it was kind of a possibility. Was she going to take a chance? A’Whora knew that look way too well. It was the look that Tayce gave her when they were arriving at A’Whora’s house (their future house) or when Tayce knew that she was blushing, that she was easy to take, easy to hold and kiss. Easy to have. 

You see, A’Whora wasn’t that hard to get when it came to Tayce - or anyone that she genuinely liked. She didn’t care about playing games or pretending. She wanted it, she got it. 

So when Tayce decided to drink champagne at midnight and shot her that look, knowing pretty well that everyone else was sleeping but them, A’Whora’s heart skipped a beat. 

She was  _ that _ gone and everybody knew it. It was written in her face, in her body and, now, her history. People that she didn’t even know… they knew it. A’Whora didn’t mind, of course, she liked it. The last remaining piece of what they had, the rumors and the tension. 

A’Whora didn’t break the stare. If she had done that, Tayce would know she’s weak. Tayce would come to her and A’Whora wouldn't say no, because, well, when did she? Never, not to Tayce. Tayce also never said no to A’Whora - she said nothing. Silence as punishment, burning signs, denying the past, erasing the history between them. As if A’Whora, staring at Tayce shirtless in yoga dark pants and socks, didn't know that body very well. That Tayce was sensitive around the neck and a dirty talker -  _ please stop being a gemini even in bed _ , A'Whora would mock her, just to see her pretending to be offended, to bicker, to make it funnier. As if A'Whora hadn't pleaded the filthiest things, done the unspeakable to that pretty face. 

So A'Whora held the stare, raised an eyebrow. But it was too late, A'Whora knew it. She couldn't keep giving Tayce all that she wanted and getting dust in return - being loved back is the minimum, she knew. She knew what hurting herself for someone meant. No more, she said. No more. 

But she didn't say it out loud. Tayce didn't like it, so she simply held the stare, drank her fanta, not blushing, not hiding. Tayce said she wanted to have a best friend and A'Whora is okay with that. They loved each other.  _ Best friend _ it is, then. 

(Like fucking back on the alley behind the club, A'Whora's wig on the fucking floor but she was a kisser and didn't mind losing one wig, catching Tayce's messages that she sent when she was drunk back home, and laughing alone thinking about Tayce texting that sex stuff right next to her siblings) 

"Gonna sleep," A'Whora stood up, holding her can tighter. "Do not drink everything, you hound."

She didn't look back and that was on Tayce. That was the agreement. The past is in the past, even if everyone thinks it's not. A part of her wanted Tayce to follow her upstairs, pull her arm, throw that damn fanta on the floor and starting fucking rough like old times. Waking up dizzy and wet, a permanent smile on her face. 

But Tayce won't. She got the message. And A'Whora felt good while standing out for herself, announcing that not everything can be Tayce's way, that she can also be petty, she can be selfish and mean. 

"Good night," Tayce screamed. "Love you, girl."

"Love you," A'Whora mumbled and disappeared in the stairs. 

* * *


End file.
